This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During the past 4 years, we have challenged the limits of BOLD fMRI to the level of sub-millimeter structures (i.e. cortical columns) in humans and laminar specificity in the animal model. We have established that SE BOLD technique at high fields is more suitable for mapping columnar structures. Our strategy of employing high-field SE BOLD contrast has allowed us to explore, in addition to ODCs, orientation columns in the human brain, which were previously unmapped. Here, we will develop new capabilities for larger volume coverage for high-resolution fMRI acquisitions in humans as well as continued application and development of a high resolution animal fMRI model.